Question: Solve for $k$ : $-14 = 24 + k$
Solution: Subtract $24$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-14 {- 24}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{k} \\ -14 &=& 24 + k \\ \\ {-24} && {-24} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 {- 24} &=& k \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = -38$